galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Wars
Welcome to a galaxy far far away... It's 14 BBY and the galaxy is controlled by the Empire and the Jedi Order has been dissolved. A few rebellion groups are still fighting against the imperial forces and they are protected by the furious clones. The clones have new armor and go under the name of "Stormtroopers". The galaxy is in danger and who's gonna save it? We know about the resolution, now we'll find out what happened when the empire ruled the galaxy with iron grip... Get prepared! ''' ' since (Month) (2012) People & things * Darth Endika *ARC-8118 * Mace Windu * Anakin Skywalker * Hassel Bondi * Vicious Opress * Hanna Tano * Guro Plight * Marie Claire * Wee Dunn * ARC-27-5555 * ARC-8448 * ARC-0221 * Golden Squad * ARC-8823 * Darth Lightning * Jackie-Lee Ander * Hunter Savage *ARC-5688 * ARC-1003 * Dr Jim Matthews * AT-TE 337 * Dr Foster * Zevah Opress * ARC-6760 * Dr Jack Babcock * Dr Babcock * ARC-6446 * Kari Kingram * Kari Davis *Hunter Savage * Sebour Rising * Sebour * Terese Hills COSTIN'S TOP FIVE CLONES: 1. ARC-8142 "Blazer" 2. ARC-5113 "Smulle" 3. ARC-8380 "Memory" 4. ARC-8118 "Blix" 5. ST-7370 "Teco" ---------------------- WAXER 66's Favourite Pages * ARC-5688 * Dr Quinton Philips * Jenifer Kari Philips * Kari Kingram * ARC-6446 * Phil Davis * John Kingram * ARC-1003 * ARC-8111 * Sebour Rising * Sebour * Terese Hills ----------------------- Sebour Storyline The Sebour storyline is NOT apart of any of the events of "Galaxy Wars" by stands on the wiki as a "fun" page, here are the pages regarding characters from the events of Sebour. * Sebour Rising *Douglas Newton * Sebour: The Last Chapter * Quinton Philips * Kari Kingram * John Kingram * Sebour * Terese Hills * Paul Hills * Linda Kennedy * Karl Kennedy * Mark Michaels * Roy Crabblesnitch * Pepper Hills * Peggy Newton The Firm Again NOT part of the Star Wars "galaxy wars" vibe, a little like Sebour, but this time its not about medicine its about Law. * The Firm *Philip Purcell *Dixie Johnson *Terry Davis *Jason Lopez *Sam Moran * The Firm: Another Chapter Prisoner: Underline Again not apart of the Galaxy Wars vibe, just another fun fiction story, check it out. * Prisoner: Underline STAR WARS: THE ISLAND OF DESTINY NOW YOU CAN FOLLOW THE NEWEST STORY EASIER THAN EVER! * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny - Chapter 1 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny - Chapter 2 * Star Wars; The Island of Destiny Part 3 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 4 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 5 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 6 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 7 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 8 * Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 9 WHAT'S NEW ON Galaxy Wars To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. DISCLAIMER NOTHING IN THESE EDITS ARE REAL, THEY ARE A WORK OF PURE FICTION. THIS WIKI IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY STORIES RELATED TO THE STAR WARS SAGA, OR ANY DISNEY PRODUCT. THIS IS PURELY A WIKI FOR STORIES MADE BY THE EDITORS OF THIS PAGE Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Category:Browse